


Последний привет

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>human!modern!АУ: Доктор Джон Смит работает в больнице в маленьком городке и празднует 50-летие в кругу коллег и друзей. Вечеринку прерывает появление старого друга в новом облике. Гарриэт приносит с собой смертельно опасный подарок, смятение и вопросы, на которые Джон вот уже много лет ищет ответы.<br/>Предупреждения: наркотики, саморазрушительное поведение, смерть (?) персонажа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний привет

Доктор Смит чувствует себя немного неуютно в центре внимания. Он бы предпочёл отпраздновать пятидесятилетний юбилей где-нибудь подальше от людей. Например, бродя в одиночестве по валлийским холмам в заповеднике, куда он обязательно выбирается каждый год. Скользить по прихваченным заморозками скалам от водопада к водопаду, едва не срываясь в гудящий поток, цепляться за корни деревьев, чтобы удержать равновесие, и потом, когда минует опасность, которую он сам на себя навлёк, сидеть на прелой опавшей листве и со смехом переводить дух. Может быть, на этот раз, в виде исключения, он мог бы взять с собой Клару.   
На импровизированной сцене паба в двух шагах от больницы, куда весь персонал заглядывает после работы, готовят микрофон для следующей поздравительной речи. У старенького оборудования опять разболтались контакты, и доктор Смит поворачивается к Кларе, чтобы отметить, что ему бы ничего не стоило починить его с помощью отвёртки и куска изоленты. Но Клары рядом нет, хотя ещё секунду назад она была здесь – со своим смешным круглым лицом, нелогичными каблуками и легко вспыхивающей задорной улыбкой.   
– Кхм-кхм, – раздаётся в трещащий микрофон, и доктор Смит поворачивается к сцене.   
Оттуда Клара салютует ему бокалом шампанского. Её щеки с ямочками раскраснелись от направленных на неё взглядов.   
– Я хочу поздравить доктора... – начинает она смущённо, но её голос быстро крепнет, а речь набирает темп. – Нет, не так. Доктор Смит. Джон Смит. Джон. Потрясающий человек. Потрясающий доктор. Потрясающий учитель. К кому мы идём, когда нам нужна помощь? Кто знает ответы на все вопросы? Кто каждый день спасает жизни?   
Вокруг него раздаются аплодисменты: коллеги поддерживают Клару и сияют улыбками, так что Джону становится жарко, как под софитами.   
– Джон. Спасибо. За год работы под твоим руководством я узнала больше, чем за все годы университетов и практик. И я говорю не только о врачебном опыте, я говорю о бесценном понимании, что каждая жизнь неповторима. Медиков часто называют циниками, – коллеги понимающе смеются, – но Джон умеет видеть красоту в обыденном и драгоценное в простом и даже неприглядном. Джон научил меня бороться: биться за каждую жизнь до последнего, каким бы безнадёжным ни казался пациент, которого доставили в наш приёмный покой, – и при этом не терять себя, не терять веры в лучшее при виде того, что люди порой умеют сотворить с собой и друг другом. Дорогой Джон, я желаю тебе ещё много лет спасать жизни и, думаю, не ошибусь, если скажу от имени всех присутствующих: мы тебя любим!  
Непонятно, кто на последних словах смущается больше: Клара или Джон. Коллеги свистят и хлопают и этим сглаживают неловкость. Постепенно аплодисменты смолкают, но чьи-то жёсткие, хлёсткие хлопки продолжают гулко отдаваться в помещении.   
Люди расступаются. Среди просто одетых гостей она выглядит пришелицей из другого мира – или другой эпохи. Чёрное струящееся платье обнимает тело, шляпка, кокетливо сдвинутая на один глаз, почему-то придаёт сходство с одноглазыми разбойниками. Затянутыми в чёрный бархат руками она держит на отлёте длинный мундштук. Её шаги стремительны, они не подходят её томному наряду. Она раздвигает толпу, как ледокол, и останавливается перед Джоном. Её тонкие губы растягиваются в улыбке.   
– Здравствуй, мой дорогой доктор Смит. Продолжаешь нести добро в мир?  
Джон изумлённо оглядывает незнакомку. Нет, не незнакомку: он узнаёт её голубые глаза, южный изгиб бровей, чёрные волосы, сейчас убранные в высокую причёску, змеящиеся губы, дразнящую, оскорбительную интонацию. Вот только в последний раз он видел всё это очень, очень давно и в совсем ином обрамлении.   
– Ты! – восклицает он. Гостья смеётся. Её смех, тоже знакомый, стал выше, но от этого звука по телу по-прежнему пробегают мурашки.  
Клара подходит к Джону и шепчет:  
– Кто это?   
Отвечает гостья:  
– Твоя новая девушка? – она кивает на Клару.  
– Она мне не девушка! – восклицает Джон. – Мы друзья.  
– Они становятся всё моложе и моложе, – понимающе кивает гостья и хищно улыбается Кларе.   
– Что случилось, Гарри? – спрашивает её Джон. До него только сейчас доходит, что перемены во внешности – не очередной маскарад, что это всерьёз.  
– Гарриэт, милый, – поправляет она. – Всё официально. Я решила, что в моей жизни настало время для нового этапа. Знаешь, кризис среднего возраста, желание сменить обстановку, всё такое, – она театрально вздыхает, как на приёме у телевизионного психолога. – Ремонт и отдых на Майорке не помогли.   
Коллеги ошарашенно молчат. Вперёд на правах начальства проталкивается Кейт Стюарт.   
– Минутку, доктор Смит! Это Гарри, Гарольд Саксон? Мистер – или мисс – Саксон, как вы там сейчас себя называете, – Кейт решительно поворачивается к пришелице, – вам решением суда запрещено приближаться и к доктору Смиту, и к этой больнице. Хватит того, что вы натворили в прошлые разы. Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно покинули помещение!   
Гарриэт забавляет пышущая гневом Кейт. Она умилённо складывает губы трубочкой:  
– У-у, какая прелесть! Джонни, тебе, оказывается, нужны защитницы. Кстати о решении суда, – Гарриэт неэлегантно суёт руку за корсаж платья и достаёт сложенный лист бумаги. – Оно вынесено на имя Гарольда Саксона. Понятия не имею, кто это, – она весело помахивает листком и швыряет его Кейт. После этого она словно забывает о её существовании. – У меня для тебя подарок, милый. Не могла же я пропустить твой день рождения! С днём рожденья тебя, с днём рожденья тебя, – запевает она, дирижируя гостям мундштуком. Никто не подхватывает, и Гарриэт разочарованно хлопает себя по бедру. – Скукота с вами! Как ты их терпишь, Джонни? Признайся, со мной гораздо веселее.  
Джон случайно замечает, как за её спиной Кейт торопливо набирает номер на мобильном: «999». Гарриэт ловит его взгляд и мгновенно разворачивается на каблуках. Джон пугается за Кейт, но не может не восхититься инстинктами друга.   
– Тц-тц-тц, – укоризненно цокает языком Гарриэт и направляет на Кейт сигарету. Кейт поднимает руки, будто ей угрожают из пистолета. – Не надо полиции, иначе вы никогда не узнаете, что за сюрприз я приготовила. Вон он! – она указывает на самую большую коробку среди сложенных на отдельном столе подарков. Она завёрнута в угольно-чёрную бумагу, и было странно не заметить её среди разноцветных свёртков других гостей. Сейчас Джону кажется очевидным, что именно такой выбор должна была сделать Гарриэт, а он должен был распознать её подсказки заранее.   
– Ну же, не стесняйся, – говорит она. Джон подходит к столу и берёт коробку в руки. Тяжёлая. Он касается чёрного банта на ней, но тут Гарриэт вскрикивает, и он едва не роняет подарок.  
– Чёрт, забыла предупредить! Осторожнее, там бомба. Постарайся не трясти коробку.   
Она произносит это шутливо, но ей почему-то сразу верят. Все отшатываются, кто-то кричит, кто-то начинает искать выход.   
– Стоять! – рявкает Гарриэт. – Одно движение – и вся эта пирушка взлетит на воздух!   
Её голубые глаза чернеют. Она смотрит только на Джона – в абсолютной уверенности, что без её слова никто не пошевелится. Все замирают.   
– Ты поедешь со мной, – говорит она.   
Джон обводит взглядом испуганных коллег за её спиной. На него смотрят с надеждой. У Клары на лице непонимание. У Кейт поджаты губы. Она молча поворачивает к нему экран своего телефона: на нём светится номер – «999» – и бегут секунды начавшегося соединения: «00:44, 00:45, 00:46».   
Полиции понадобится три минуты, чтобы прибыть на место происшествия. Тяни время, говорит взгляд Кейт. Они поймают её, думает Джон. Звонки записывают, целая комната свидетелей: на этот раз Гарри не выкрутиться.   
– Поеду! – быстро соглашается он. Гарриэт довольно улыбается.   
Джон несёт в руках бомбу. Коллеги расступаются перед ним, у некоторых на лице такое выражение, будто они провожают его в последний путь. Он пытается ободряюще кивать им. Напоследок Джон оборачивается: Клара решительно сжимает кулаки, но он не успевает подать ей никакого знака, чтобы она не вздумала мчаться следом. В том, что она помчится, он не сомневается.   
Автомобиль у Гарриэт спортивный и глянцево-чёрный – какой же ещё? Над её недостаточно утончённым вкусом и любовью к китчу смеялись ещё в школе. Джон с коробкой кое-как протискивается сквозь низкую дверцу. Гарриэт садится за руль, в кресло красной кожи, выбрасывает шляпку и мундштук в окно и зажимает сигарету губами:   
– Так-то лучше.  
Её бэтмобиль срывается с места.   
– Куда мы едем?   
– Куда угодно.   
– У тебя же должен быть план, – возражает Джон. Ему хочется, чтобы у его друга был план, чтобы очередная безумная затея не завела её в тупик.  
– Ты, я, весь мир у наших ног, – отвечает она.  
Снова прежний разговор: «Вдвоём мы горы свернём, Джонни». Он не знает, как объяснить ей, что он не хочет сворачивать горы, что он просто старый глупый доктор, который хочет каждый день приходить на работу и чинить сломанных людей и, может быть, время от времени спасать их жизни. За все годы, что они знакомы, ему не удалось ей это объяснить.   
– Выпусти меня из машины и уезжай. Ты успеешь сбежать, полиция тебя не догонит, – просит Джон.  
– Выпустить? Ты что, думаешь, я держу тебя в заложниках? – Гарриэт принимает оскорблённый вид.  
– Со стороны выглядит именно так.  
Она фыркает и стряхивает пепел за окно. Автомобиль несётся по улочкам, превышая разрешённую скорость в несколько раз.  
– Но ты же знаешь, как оно на самом деле, – подмигивает она Джону.

* * *

Проблема в том, что с Гарри он никогда не знает, что происходит на самом деле. С самого начала, с первого дня знакомства, рядом с Гарри всё становилось с ног на голову. Когда маленький Джонни в коротких штанишках, зацелованный на прощание мамой и папой, впервые поднялся один в вагон поезда, который должен был унести его в незнакомую школу вдалеке от дома, в купе его встретил дружелюбный мальчуган чуть постарше. Он усадил Джона на лучшее место у окна и угостил готового расплакаться малыша конфетами. Он, шутя, рассказывал о школе так, что Джон позабыл свой страх. Через полчаса в купе явились старшие ребята, и оказалось, что очаровательный Гарри стащил кулёк с конфетами у одного из них на вокзале. Остаток пути они оба шмыгали расквашенными носами. Джон готов был разреветься от обиды на Гарри, но тот подарил ему свой носовой платок, помог оттереть кровь с курточки и так радостно предвкушал школьную жизнь, полную приключений и драк, что Джон передумал кукситься из-за пустяков.   
К старшим классам за неразлучность их дразнили женихом и невестой – и даже не догадывались, насколько были близки к правде. Люди вообще о многом не догадывались. Некоторые вещи был способен понять только Гарри, только с ним было просто, только он не закатывал в ужасе глаза: «Ты с ума сошёл, Джон!» – в ответ на его идеи.   
Они с Гарри любили одинаковые игры. Гарри обожал испытывать себя – или окружающих – на прочность. После того, как учитель истории рассказал им о подвиге Гая Муция Сцеволы, они решили повторить его. Правая рука Джона ещё неделю была покрыта волдырями. Гарри же увезли в больницу с серьёзными ожогами; от его запястья до локтя до сих пор тянулись шрамы. Остановиться на полпути он был не в силах.   
Джона завораживала анатомия. Гарри ловил для него ящериц и мышей, и они вместе ставили опыты в укромном месте. Джону было немного жаль зверюшек, но жалость отступала перед возможностью вживую наблюдать за тем, как продолжает биться сердце в открытой грудной клетке и как сложно переплетаются внутренние органы и сосуды в крошечных телах. Его восхищало их совершенное устройство. Гарри, склонившись над его плечом, почти переставал дышать, когда под скальпелем Джона выступали первые капли крови. Его глаза темнели, и в них появлялось отстранённое чужое выражение.   
После школы они вместе поступили на медицинский факультет. Джон с головой погрузился в латынь, теоретическую биологию, фармакологию – всё то, что уже через пару месяцев наскучило Гарри. В жизни студента-медика ему не хватало адреналина, который давали их прежние запретные эксперименты.   
Казалось, будто Гарри нравится, когда его ловят. Иногда он сам нарывался на наказание, совершая глупые и ничем не оправданные поступки: воровал образцы из лабораторий, задирал профессоров – но продолжал учиться на отлично, с его умом это было легко. Джон давно привык к своему другу, поэтому, когда остальные ужасались его поведению или жаловались Джону на какую-нибудь очередную устроенную им мерзость, он только отшучивался. Не Гарри, но все остальные виделись ему ненормальными: слишком мягкотелыми, не нюхавшими реальной жизни нытиками.   
Через год Гарри открыл для себя новый источник удовольствия. Джон долго предпочитал не замечать происходящее. Даже когда из его карманов пропадали деньги, а из квартиры, которую они делили с Гарри, – вещи, он списывал это на свою рассеянность.   
Временами Гарри становился карикатурно любвеобильным. Тогда он обещал Джону луну, звёзды и всю вселенную в придачу. Он хвастался, как поимеет эту страну вместе с правительством, армией и банками: «Присоединяйся, Джонни, я сделаю тебя королём, мне хватит и должности премьер-министра».   
В другие периоды Гарри становился мрачным и предрекал конец человечества и тепловую смерть вселенной. В то время по телевизору довольно часто стращали перенаселением планеты и таянием ледников, и Гарри любил повторять пугалки прессы, дополняя их своими выверенными логическими построениями. Он запирался у себя в комнате, а если Джон входил к нему, он заставал друга всегда в одной и той же позе, лежащим на кровати со стеклянным взглядом. Иногда Гарри разговаривал сам с собой и чертил пальцем в воздухе непонятные схемы.   
А потом его впервые арестовали за хранение наркотиков. Поскольку они жили вместе, Джона тоже несколько раз таскали в полицию, а Гарри и не думал выгораживать друга. Наоборот, он вёл себя нарочито вызывающе, и если бы не влияние его родителей, всё закончилось бы для него тюремным сроком.   
Но не это заставляет сердце Джона сжиматься, когда он вспоминает о том случае. До сих пор они оба могли убеждать себя, что всё в порядке. Гарри был эксцентричным типом, неприятным, со сложным характером, но он был нормальным. Пока неизвестный врач на медицинском освидетельствовании в полиции не внушил Гарри, что тот безнадёжно и неизлечимо болен психически.   
Однажды вбив эту идею себе в голову, Гарри нашёл одновременно и оправдание всем своим диким влечениям, и повод не лечиться, но лелеять их, как любимых детей. После этого начался его спуск в ад, когда Гарри словно по списку испытывал на себе всё, что придумано человечеством для самоуничтожения и уничтожения себе подобных.   
Гарри бросил университет и всё чаще пропадал где-то, занимаясь делами, в которые Джон не желал вникать, потому что боялся узнать правду. Гарри отбивался от осторожных предложений Джона показаться другим врачам. Он нёс свой диагноз гордо, как знамя. Тот давал Гарри право отпустить себя на волю и не беспокоиться о мнении нормальных, здоровых людишек.   
Джон всё больше времени проводил в университете и клинике: приближались выпускные экзамены, и ему проще было засиживаться до ночи в библиотеке, чем идти домой и там сталкиваться с Гарри, не зная, в каком тот окажется настроении. Впрочем, теперь его пугало любое настроение Гарри: и его мрачное оцепенение, и приступы безумной любви.  
Тогда же он встретил Розу. Она была прямолинейна, открыто смеялась, умела наслаждаться простыми удовольствиями, обожала Джона и работала продавщицей. Сразу после выпускных экзаменов Джон собрал вещи и съехался с ней. Он планировал сделать это тайком от Гарри, осознавая, что это трусливо и подло, но ещё одного разговора по кругу – о психиатрах, наркотиках и взаимных обидах – он бы не выдержал. Гарри внезапно вернулся домой, когда Джон паковал чемодан. Он остановился в дверях его комнаты, скрестив руки на груди, и Джон весь сжался под его взглядом. Но Гарри молчал и смотрел, как Джон затрясшимися руками собирает книги и бумаги. Он даже сделал шаг в сторону, вежливо пропуская Джона с чемоданами, когда тот закончил. Уже когда Джон ступил за порог квартиры, Гарри сказал: «Роза Тайлер, 19 лет». Затем он назвал её адрес и адрес её места работы, имя её матери. Он не угрожал, но в этом простом перечислении фактов было такое ощущение его всевластия, что у Джона на затылке волосы встали дыбом. Гарри мог сделать с этой информацией всё, что пожелает. А на что способна фантазия Гарри, Джон догадывался.   
Гарри не сделал ничего. Они с Розой расстались сами, когда её мать неожиданно для всех вышла замуж за подвернувшегося магната из Америки, и Роза решила переехать за океан вместе с ней и новым отчимом.   
Несколько лет прошли тихо. Джон получил место врача в больнице под началом Кейт Стюарт и познакомился с Мартой, проходившей там интернатуру. Она не столь откровенно смотрела Джону в рот, как Роза, часто не понимавшая его занятий и просто благоговевшая перед их загадочной недоступностью. Восхищение Марты было тоньше и основывалось на сходстве их интересов. Они начали планировать совместное путешествие вокруг света, когда в жизнь Джона снова ворвался Гарри.   
В один день все улицы оказались оклеены его предвыборными плакатами: он баллотировался в парламент. С телеэкранов и по радио звучали его программные речи. Его холёное улыбающееся лицо отовсюду смотрело на Джона – и как оно было не похоже на то, каким он в последний раз видел Гарри! Его повсюду сопровождала жена: Люси, милая благопристойная блондинка в классических нарядах – идеальная будущая первая леди. Каким-то образом Гарри заставил прессу забыть о своём бурном прошлом: ни разу никто не упомянул ни его арестов, ни брошенного университета, ни наркотиков.   
Джон тайком читал и слушал все его выступления, жадно ловя каждое слово, и сам не понимал, от кого скрывается. Он вспоминал свой побег, дрожащие руки, молчание Гарри. Ни разу за эти годы тот не напомнил о себе. Джон тоже не искал его. Их историю можно было считать законченной – но не получалось.   
По случайности сестра Марты, Тиш, устроилась работать в предвыборный штаб Гарри. Через некоторое время Марта получила приглашение на два лица на большой приём в загородном доме, принадлежавшем семье Люси; они были очень влиятельные люди. Это показалось Марте странным, в Джоне же всколыхнуло надежду. Тиш рассеяла сомнения сестры: «Мой шеф хочет, чтобы на приёме были не только политики и пресса, он хочет добавить свежую струю. Я рассказывала ему о тебе, он был очень впечатлён твоими успехами!» Джон ещё больше укрепился во мнении, что и новое место работы Тиш, и приглашение – не случайны.   
Он согласился сопровождать Марту на приём. Перед встречей с Гарри его трясло. Что-то будет? Гарри проигнорирует его; высмеет при всех; устроит ссору; прогонит прочь. Но Гарри первым протянул руку: «А, Джон! Рад, что ты пришёл». Повернувшись к жене, он объяснил: «Это Джон, я тебе о нём рассказывал. Мы были очень дружны в школе и университете». У Джона отлегло от сердца.   
Гарри был мил, уместно шутил, трогательно обнимал жену и делал комплименты Марте. Та шепнула Джону на ухо: «Он очень приятный человек! Почему вы перестали общаться?» Джон уже сам не понимал почему. Весь вечер его смутно беспокоила одна мысль, пока, наконец, не оформилась: не поторопился ли он, бросив Гарри? Он опустил руки, признал его безнадёжным, трусливо сбежал. Может быть, нужно было всего лишь приложить чуть больше усилий, и Гарри снова стал бы прежним – или даже лучше: таким, как сейчас. Может быть, ещё не поздно всё вернуть? Пока Гарри танцевал с женой, Джон не мог оторвать от него глаз. Гарри поймал его взгляд и, улыбнувшись, в танце поцеловал руку Люси.   
Чуть позже, оставив жену беседовать с другими гостями, он прошёл мимо Джона и на ходу негромко бросил: «Пойдём». Джон последовал за ним на верхний этаж особняка, где располагались спальни. Гарри втолкнул его в одну из комнат, запер дверь и прижал к стене. Мысль о том, что он предаёт Марту, ещё успела проникнуть в сознание Джона, но всё человечество было уже бесконечно далеко по сравнению с тем, что рядом с ним был Гарри. Если нужно, он бы, наверное, предал и человечество, лишь бы Гарри никуда не уходил. Они целовались, и в голове у Джона звенело только: ещё не поздно, ещё не поздно!   
Когда Гарри оттолкнул его, Джон даже не успел понять, что происходит. Он снова шагнул к Гарри, но тот выставил вперёд вытянутую руку и рассмеялся: «Что, теперь ты хочешь быть со мной?» Джон растерялся, а Гарри продолжал: «У меня есть деньги, власть, я выгляжу таким здоровым, таким _нормальным_. У-у, как это, наверное, тебя заводит! Жалкое, примитивное создание!» Гарри никогда раньше не бил его, и пощёчина распалась для Джона на множество осколков: исказившееся лицо Гарри, звон в левом ухе, обожжённая ударом щека, глухой стук, с которым он упал на ковёр, потеряв равновесие, изумление, ощущение, что он просто неправильно всё понял. Гарри присел перед ним на корточки и прошептал: «Беги к своей курице, она даст тебе то, чего ты хочешь!» Он послал Джону воздушный поцелуй и вышел.   
На следующий день Тиш Джонс потеряла работу. Через неделю фирма, принадлежавшая отцу Марты, разорилась. В предвыборных речах Гарри стали звучать слова об иммигрантах, отягощающих британскую экономику. Марта была слишком умна, чтобы не связать эти факты воедино: «Он знает, что наши родители приезжие. Он как будто имеет зуб на мою семью». Он пытала Джона вопросами, что это может значить, а он не в силах был рассказать ей правду, но и врать толком никогда не умел. Наконец она сделала единственный возможный вывод: «Ты знаешь, в чём дело, и ты его защищаешь». Марта ушла после вдумчивого открытого разговора, в котором разложила по полочкам причины, не позволяющие им быть вместе. Джону нечего было возразить.   
Предвыборная гонка оборвалась для Гарри преждевременно. После в газетах писали, что это была обычная супружеская ссора, ничто не предвещало подобного конца семейной идиллии. На фотографиях, сделанных папарацци, Люси, которую полиция выводила из дома, закрывала окровавленной ладонью лицо, но ссадины и синяки на нём скрыть было невозможно. Почему-то потом на суде о них все забыли: дело было представлено так, будто Люси ни с того, ни с сего наставила на Гарри пистолет и нажала на курок.   
Обо всём этом Джон узнал позже. Сначала на его операционном столе оказался Гарри, такой же беспомощный и залитый кровью, как те мышата, которых они весело разделывали в детстве. Его рана была несложной, но во время операции всё время что-то шло не так, будто Гарри сопротивлялся попыткам его спасти. В какой-то момент Джон заметил, что без остановки бормочет: «Пожалуйста, не умирай. Пожалуйста, не умирай».   
Гарри не умер – после двух остановок сердца, во время которых Джон успел поклясться себе, что не позволит ему уйти. Он чувствовал, что это правильное решение, более того, благородное и похвальное, и с этим решением он через несколько дней пришёл к Гарри в палату. «Остаться с тобой?!» – скривился тот. – «И что делать: жить твоей скучной жизнью, провожать тебя на работу и регулярно лежать в психушке? Я лучше сдохну». Он исчез из палаты, не дожидаясь выписки. 

* * *

Гарриэт останавливает автомобиль на мосту и поворачивается к Джону.  
– Что ты решил?  
Он тяжело вздыхает. Каждый раз он собирает в кулак всё своё мужество, чтобы ответить «Нет». Дерзкий голосок, который в детстве убеждал его несколько минут держать руку над пламенем свечи, который заставлял его забираться на скалы над водопадом и почти что желать сорваться вниз, точно так же уговаривает поддаться Гарри и пуститься с ним в бега. Будь что будет! Но Джон вырос и поумнел, он не прыгает с высоты в кипящую воду – и он не станет следовать за Гарри в самоубийственной гонке. У него есть работа, друзья, обязательства. У него есть Клара.   
В этом их вечная беда: Гарри не хочет делить жизнь Джона, а Джон не может разделить его. Чувства, связывавшего их в детстве и юности, мало, чтобы объединить их сейчас.   
– Ты сошла с ума, – говорит он.   
– Я знаю, – усмехается Гарриэт. – У меня даже справка есть.   
– Ты гордишься своим диагнозом, – Джон зачем-то возобновляет застарелый спор; наверное, чтобы оттянуть момент, когда придётся дать окончательный ответ.   
– Что мне ещё остаётся? – Гарриэт печально улыбается.  
Начинает идти мокрый колючий снег. Он залепляет лобовое стекло, отгораживая их от тьмы снаружи.   
– И не говори «лечиться», сейчас уже слишком поздно, – продолжает она.   
Джон не решается возразить: когда-то на своём пути Гарри не успел затормозить и проскочил момент, когда «лечение» не означало бы для него пожизненного заключения в психушке. Где-то между несколькими попытками взять персонал и пациентов больницы в заложники, похищениями Джона и угрозами его тогдашним подругам.   
Ему очень хочется сказать Гарриэт что-то утешительное, но единственное, что не было бы ложью:  
– Если ты уйдёшь сейчас, полиция тебя не поймает. Беги, Гарри, пожалуйста, тебя арестуют.   
– Меня? – смеётся она. – Пока им ни разу не удалось засадить меня за решётку.   
– Пожалуйста…  
Гарриэт затыкает ему рот поцелуем. Это первый раз с того памятного случая на приёме, и поначалу Джон от неожиданности ничего не ощущает. Мысли спорят у него в голове: Клара, предательство, полиция, Кейт, бомба, Гарри, Гарри, Гарри. Рот наполняется вкусом табака и помады, Гарриэт впивается в его язык, заполняет его собой без остатка, кусает его губы. Потом волна её страсти вдруг спадает, и она невинно чмокает Джона в нос.  
– Скажи, теперь я тебе больше нравлюсь? – она прижимает его ладонь к своей груди. Под корсетом её платья вздымаются небольшие твёрдые полушария, следы недавней операции. Джон не знает, что сказать: Гарри есть Гарри, с силиконом или без. Гарриэт стискивает его ладонь, в её голосе сквозит обида:  
– Знаю, надо было сделать это раньше. Как я этого не понимала? Все твои подружки... Но теперь я лучше, правда?   
Мысль, что Гарри мог пройти через это только ради Джона, безумна – как и всё, что делает Гарри. Невозможно ответить, что это было не нужно, что Джону совершенно всё равно, какой формы его тело и какое на нём платье.  
– Очень красиво, – выдавливает он из себя. Голубые глаза Гарриэт светятся радостью.   
– Ты останешься со мной? – в её вопросе столько надежды, что Джон не может ответить «нет». Не сразу, чуть позже.   
Но этот момент так и не наступает. Темноту вдруг разрывают сине-красные маяки полицейских машин. Снег заглушает звуки, поэтому Джону приходится крутить головой, чтобы понять, что происходит: один, два, три, четыре маяка останавливаются по обе стороны автомобиля Гарриэт, перекрыв оба выезда с моста.   
Гарриэт ничуть не испугана, зато у Джона холодеют руки.  
– Давай я выйду первым, – предлагает он. – Я попробую договориться с ними.  
Гарриэт качает головой:   
– Не бойся, Джонни, со мной ничего не случится, – она целует его в щёку и открывает дверцу машины.   
Джон выскакивает следом, прихватив с собой картонную коробку с бомбой: не оставлять же её? Его оглушает голос, хрипящий в мегафон:  
– В сторону, в сторону!  
Мигающие огни слепят его, он теряется и не двигается с места, пока не находит взглядом Гарриэт. Она стоит под снегопадом с голыми плечами, мокрые хлопья тают на её коже и стекают ручейками за край платья. Она улыбается толпе полицейских, которые держат её на прицеле.   
– Ни с места, руки за голову! – командуют ей. Она лениво потягивается, словно только что вышла из душа.   
– Ты всё ещё не открыл мой подарок, Джон, – невозмутимо продолжает она беседу.  
– Доктор Смит, поставьте коробку на землю и медленно отходите, – велит мегафон.   
– Не дурите, никакая это не бомба, – Гарриэт лениво поворачивается к мегафону, демонстрируя гладкие подмышки. – Я не собираюсь умирать разорванной на кровавые ошмётки, это неэстетично. Открывай, Джонни, не бойся.   
Джон ставит коробку на капот. Теперь и его берут на прицел.  
– Доктор Смит! – предупреждает голос.   
Джон задерживает дыхание и дёргает чёрную ленту. Из открытой коробки взмывает ввысь наполненный газом воздушный шар в форме сердца. Джон ещё успевает прочесть на розовой фольге «С днём рождения!», прежде чем тот исчезает в чёрной мгле.   
Полицейские явственно выдыхают. Гарриэт смеётся.   
– Гарриэт Саксон, вы арестованы по обвинению в… – начинает голос, но она вдруг сбрасывает каблуки и бежит к перилам моста. Пара человек в униформе бросается следом. Гарриэт взмывает на перила и застывает на них, держась одной рукой за стальной канат, уходящий к опоре моста, и балансируя на цыпочках на скользком обледеневшем металле. Ветер треплет её платье. Полицейские замирают.  
Джон выходит вперёд. Под мостом гремит река.   
– Гарри, – просит он, – не надо.   
Гарриэт улыбается ему.   
– Скажи мне что-нибудь приятное.  
– Я согласен, – быстро говорит он. – Ты была права.   
– Я знаю.  
Её пальцы разжимаются. Она будто зависает в воздухе, на фоне чернильного неба, с распростёртыми, как крылья, белыми руками. Все звуки гаснут. Она падает спиной вперёд, он продолжает видеть её улыбку, пока она не исчезает за краем моста.   
Мир бьёт его по ушам.   
– У нас ЧП, человек в воде!  
– Вызовите катер!  
– Стойте, сэр!  
Джон рвётся вперёд, но полицейский держит его за плечи, и, как в кошмаре, он не может сдвинуться с места. Он вырывается, подбегает к перилам и перевешивается через них. Внизу черно и пусто. Он бежит к другой стороне моста, куда течением должно было отнести Гарриэт. Снег залепляет ему глаза, он ничего не видит, но продолжает вглядываться, исступлённо повторяя: «Не смей умирать, Гарри, не смей умирать».  
К нему прижимается тёплое тело, обнимает его за плечи.  
– Вода ледяная, Джон, – шепчет Клара. – Здесь очень сильное течение.   
Перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги. Кто-то накрывает его одеялом и уговаривает сесть в машину. Полицейские, которые везут их домой, тихо переговариваются на передних сиденьях. Клара забирается под одеяло вместе с ним и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Она дрожит. Джон смотрит прямо перед собой.  
Одна из полицейских оборачивается:   
– Только что сообщили: поиски продолжат утром. В такую погоду тело найти невозможно.   
«Тело».   
Не человека.  
Не Гарри.  
Не Гарриэт.  
«Тело».   
Джона пронзает пониманием того, что это значит: теперь у него есть любимая работа, и друзья, и обязательства, и Клара. Только Гарри больше нет.


End file.
